<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Story – O Camaleão em conflito by lelawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230421">Side Story – O Camaleão em conflito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites'>lelawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, somos todos Fausto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na noite em que Fausto Lothard, o Camaleão, será apresentado a membros notáveis do clã, ele enfrenta uma enorme onda de insegurança em seu coração.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fausto Lothard/Lizandra Century</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side Story – O Camaleão em conflito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O impremeditável romance com Lizandra Century ia de vento em popa; quem iria imaginar que, depois de tantos anos sem o amor de uma mulher e o mínimo de segurança afetiva, ele se sentiria tão remoçado? Desde o começo, a feiticeira não escondeu a própria euforia por ter cruzado o caminho de uma alma que se encaixou tão bem à sua – e entregou o coração sem pestanejar. Fausto, tendo ciência do histórico sentimental da namorada, imaginou que teria muita cautela ao perceber que havia se apaixonado novamente. Todavia, ela fez o completo oposto: ao menor sinal de uma baixa em sua guarda, Lizandra tratou de mimá-lo, declará-lo como só seu e engolfá-lo em seus cuidados. Segura de sua decisão, terminou também por revelar sua verdadeira face: a de uma mulher cômica, romântica e generosa, esperançosa por vivenciar aquele intenso amor. E o espião, pego de surpresa por aquela avalanche de boa vontade, aceitou tudo de bom grado porque, no fundo, almejava pela estabilidade emocional e um porto seguro para onde retornar a cada missão. Liz, mesmo que com um pouco mais de afobação do que se esperava de uma mulher experiente, chegou na hora certa.</p><p>Naquela noite, Lothard seria apresentado em caráter oficial a uma quantidade considerável de membros do clã dos Century e não queria decepcionar. Tendo atuado como informante e espião desde os treze anos de idade, acumulara uma preciosa carga de experiência, o que o fazia ter cega confiança em suas habilidades de camuflagem e infiltração social, sedução e convencimento, capacidade de realizar negociações de alto risco, frieza e calculismo, obtenção de dados secretos, persuasão, resistência a chantagens e torturas, furto quase indetectável, bloqueio mental por oclumência, entre outras. Contudo, naquele novembro de 1985, Lothard vivia uma desagradável sensação de insegurança. E não tinha nada a ver com seus sentimentos pela feiticeira.</p><p>Vincent Amos, seu colega de função, mexia e remexia em um artefato mágico junto a Donna Flaherty quando ele entrou no salão oval.  </p><p>– <em>E aí...</em> – cumprimentou o mestre de segredos com certo desânimo, sentando-se próximo aos Linces. Entrecruzou os dedos das mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, examinando brevemente com os olhos o objeto da atenção de Vincent e Donna.  </p><p>– Fala, Camaleão. – saudou Amos, encaixando a serrinha de volta naquilo que parecia ser um canivete, porém muito maior e letal.</p><p>O “expediente” já havia acabado, mas a dupla, apaixonada por armas e bugigangas mágicas, nem viu o tempo passar. Tinha até algumas canecas com restinho de café no chão. Aflito, Lothard precisava se aprofundar em um dos assuntos que andavam tirando seu sossego.</p><p>– Preciso da ajuda de vocês. – de imediato, Donna e Vincent se voltaram para o colega. – Vocês moram na região há muito mais tempo que eu, têm contato com a história e os pormenores do clã, e decerto ouviram relatos de todo tipo, vindos tanto do populacho quanto do próprio Nicolas...</p><p>– Se é fofoca que você quer, ‘tamos aí! – afirmou o homem, gerando um olhar muito feio por parte de Flaherty. Fausto suspirou, quando normalmente riria da malícia de seu colega.</p><p>– Não é fofoca, quero saber... sobre os MacMahon.</p><p>A ficha dos dois Linces caiu, mas eles não se entreolharam para evitar que seu interlocutor se sentisse mal. Saber mais sobre os MacMahon o ajudaria a entender melhor o chão onde pisava: Callum fora o namorado de Lizandra durante muitos anos e seu mais sério pretendente. Quase seu noivo. E sua abençoada figura – a do único homem amado por Liz no passado e que vinha de um lar respeitado – ainda era um espectro no castelo, por mais que ninguém falasse dele sob esse aspecto.</p><p>– Os MacMahon são uma das famílias mais antigas daqui. – explanou a especialista em criaturas e monstros sobrenaturais. – Desde os primórdios, têm parceria com os Century. Que me conste, não atuavam primariamente como mercenários, eram mais peritos em propriedades, construções e transações. Serviam como a “retaguarda”, digamos...</p><p>– O Lothard não quer saber das firulas arcaicas. – cortou Vincent, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho para a colega. Por também ser espião, estava muito mais alinhado com seu colega. – Ele quer saber do que rola na <em>atualidade</em>, Flaherty.</p><p>Fausto não discordou.</p><p>– É uma relação quase de interdependência com os Century. – tentou a Lince, depois de ter lançado um olhar zangado para Amos. – Para preservar o sangue mágico e os laços sociais (e já que incesto não é praticado entre os bruxos há séculos), eles se entrecruzam com frequência. Em quase todas as gerações, veem-se ocorrências de matrimônios. Na do seu interesse particular, Lothard, Callum quase foi o MacMahon da vez.</p><p>O Camaleão permaneceu sem expressão alguma, endossado por seu rosto simétrico. Vincent Amos ficou ligado no camarada, mas já esperava não conseguir obter uma fração que fosse de uma reação perceptível. Fausto era enigmático e só transparecia o que pretendia que os outros soubessem – ou o que era necessário.</p><p>– Estou sabendo.</p><p>– Mas faz tempo. Eu nem era dos Linces ainda. – continuou ela, ajeitando as costas no encosto confortável. – Ele casou com outra mulher, a Beatrice.</p><p>– O Callum é muitíssimo gente boa. – interveio Amos, manipulando distraidamente os segmentos móveis de seu “canivete gigante”. – Arrisco dizer (e me perdoe por isso, meu chapa) que é impossível odiá-lo. Mesmo sendo ex da sua prometida...</p><p>Lothard temia algo parecido.</p><p>– Os MacMahon têm muitas posses na zona rural. Algumas delas em Odhráncrone. – disse Donna, tentando desviar o foco daquele temido assunto. Só que ela não sabia que todos os que envolviam os MacMahon eram um gatilho para a inquietação do mestre de segredos, mas ele precisava enfrentá-los. – Não são opulentos nem milionários (ou coisa do tipo), mas nunca vão passar fome. Ainda mais tendo o suporte de outros agrupamentos bruxos, como os Kavanagh, os Kinnegan, os Ó Domhaill, os Colebourn. Que aliás <em>também</em> são famílias que se entrecruzam de tempos em tempos, há séculos.</p><p><em>Ótimo</em>. Uma tradição secular de intimidade e consórcios, incontáveis propriedades e sobrenomes relevantes para a sociedade bruxa contra os quais competir... O homem de olhos cor de mel ruminou as informações e suspirou, não necessariamente entregando aos colegas o que sentia.</p><p>– Obrigado. Preciso ir.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ele não soube dizer se era o frio ou se havia um interesse genuíno por parte do clã em conhecê-lo, mas o castelo se via apinhado de bruxos e bruxas em polvorosa. Lizandra e Nicolas foram seus anfitriões – e, quando não era possível, Geoffrey Baxter, outro colega dos Linces de Sangue, fazia as introduções. Conheceu algumas figuras famosas na cidade, como o gentil Reginald Colebourn, proprietário da loja de artigos bélicos de luxo, sua companheira e mãe de Geoffrey, Georgia, que à ocasião tomavam conta de Hugh, filho de Hector, de dois aninhos; os pacatos Meredith e Basil Ó Conaili, tios paternos do patrono e de Liz; o simpático patriarca Arnalt MacMahon e sua esposa, Cara, da Casa dos Kavanagh; além de Samuel Ó Domhaill, criatura impagável, pai dos quatro filhos de Nadine. Contentava-se com cada apresentação, mas ficava mais tenso e apreensivo a cada parente que <em>não era</em> Callum. Não costumava protelar acertos de contas e aquele, que ocorreria entre ele e ele mesmo, precisava ser solucionado antes que perdesse toda fé em si. Recebeu propostas de brindes e até alguns abraços, mas a abordagem que mais o surpreendeu foi a de Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, que vinha com sua elegante sobrecasaca azul-petróleo aberta, emoldurando a camisa branca de gola de amarrilhos, que deixava evidentes os pelos do peito e a pele rosada.</p><p>– Enfim estou o conhecendo: o famoso Sr. Lothard! – exclamou ele, curiosamente sem estar de posse de nenhuma bebida. Os dois deram as mãos. Fausto achou curioso o cavanhaque louro-escuro com a barbicha tão pontuda.</p><p>– É um prazer, Sr. Ó Domhaill. – respondeu Fausto com humildade, em seguida assumindo sua pose padrão, com as mãos para trás.</p><p>– Me chama de Oscar. Ou Arlequim, que é meu apelido mais conhecido.</p><p>– Está bem. Assim sendo, pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome.</p><p>O Arlequim assentiu e fitou o espião com certa ardileza. Era hora do ataque.</p><p>– Perdoe-me a sinceridade, <em>Fausto</em>. Admito que não esperava que o senhor fosse tão... <em>sisudo</em>.</p><p>Lothard novamente se viu surpreendido. Não esperava que alguém teria a ousadia de ser tão honesto em sua primeira conversa com um recém-conhecido, ainda mais um homem “sisudo” como ele. Como tinha costume fazer em situações semelhantes, profissionais ou não, entrava no jogo de seu interlocutor para ver onde o papo ia parar.</p><p>– Faz parte da persona. Devo confessar que gosto mais de observar do que de falar.</p><p>Oscar encarou o medalhão de gárgula antes de se voltar para os afiados olhos de mel do outro.</p><p>– Sabe que... dentre todas as pessoas que Liz já trouxe aqui, você de longe é a mais amedrontadora. Tem pinta de caçador de recompensas.</p><p>Fausto se virou para o músico com sua melhor expressão neutra. Decidiu encarar como um elogio.</p><p>– Obrigado.</p><p>Oscar, que parecia se divertir com o fato do outro ser deveras retraído, o imitou, colocando ambas mãos atrás do corpo e fingiu observar a interação dos presentes por um instante.</p><p>– Nunca vi Lizandra tão feliz antes. Mesmo quando namorava... bem, você sabe, Callum MacMahon. – o Arlequim se voltou para o seu interlocutor com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Fausto não detectou maldade naquelas palavras, apenas uma vontade de tagarelar sobre o assunto que tinham em comum. – Não estou dizendo nada que você já não saiba, não?</p><p>– Estou ciente do passado dos dois.</p><p>– Que bom. Espero que também saiba do meu com ela.</p><p>Já tinha ouvido falar das cafajestagens do Arlequim e constatar que os caminhos dele e de Lizandra haviam se cruzado não o espantava. Estivera envolvido em tramas sociais das mais diversas, graças a missões e empreitadas, e aprendeu <em>de perto</em> como os libertinos não dispensavam nunca um momento de hedonismo sequer. Dois libertinos em caça raramente não experimentavam uns dos outros.</p><p>– Liz não listou com quem dormiu esses anos todos. Não me importa em qual cama se deitou no passado, nem com quem.</p><p>Ó Domhaill sorriu, pois satisfazia-se em tirar as pessoas do sério.</p><p>– Ora, não precisa ficar irritado.</p><p>“Se ficar, vai ser um bônus”, pensou o trovador. Lothard, então, resolveu adotar outra estratégia: estampou no rosto uma expressão ardilosa, de quem, se apanhasse, iria rebater. Por dentro, enervava-se com o assunto, tratado com uma naturalidade <em>não-natural </em>entre dois homens que <em>não</em> deviam tocá-lo, muito menos naquela ocasião, menos ainda quando Fausto se encontrava tão enfraquecido mentalmente.  </p><p>– <em>Fique em paz.</em> É preciso muito mais do que isso para me afetar. – Oscar acabou se servindo de uma taça de vinho que a empregada passou servindo. Bebeu fazendo um bico cômico.</p><p>– Alegra meu coração saber que o homem de Lizandra é resiliente.</p><p>Lothard exibiu seu melhor sorriso malicioso.  </p><p>– É meu principal traço pessoal. É de excelente serventia quando <em>se serve à sociedade</em> como um mestre de segredos.</p><p>– Ah! Falando em segredos... – Fausto temia o que viria por aí. Logo percebeu que o Arlequim era um filho da puta cínico, mesmo que não fosse perigoso. – ...acredito que ela não tenha te contado: eu a abordei recentemente. Chamei-a para um divertimento casual.</p><p>As mãos de Lothard gelaram. Ainda mais essa...</p><p>– ...é mesmo?</p><p>– É. Contudo, ela não quis. Claro que não era sempre que eu chamava que Lizzy aceitava o convite, mas nunca a recusa era motivada por outro homem.</p><p>O Camaleão escaneou fundo os olhos azuis de seu rival e diagnosticou neles uma vontade desengonçada de exaltá-lo. Talvez fosse daqueles homens que se regozijavam de ver outros homens conquistando bons troféus. Não o conhecia o suficiente para precisar. Mais tarde ele saberia que Ó Domhaill era provocador por natureza e não tinha a menor intenção de ser possessivo com Lizandra. Ou com qualquer outra amante. Era apenas um fiel agente do Caos.</p><p>– Não direi que não fiquei contente com a notícia.</p><p>– Que bom. Pode ser um excelente sinal. Contudo, vou falar-lhe de homem para homem. Me permite?</p><p>Merda.</p><p>– Mas é claro que sim.</p><p>– Eu o alerto, <em>Fausto Lothard, o espião</em>. – seu olhar era divertido enquanto fingia ser respeitável.</p><p>– ...diga...</p><p>– Conheço Lizandra desde pivete. Desde antes de ela se refestelar com Callum. – Fausto misturou a expressão de ardil com uma de desgosto. <em>Por que, Deus?</em> Por que justo agora aquele <em>maluco</em> resolvia cutucar em cheio o seu ponto fraco? – Acompanhei <em>de perto</em> sua fase de depravação pós-MacMahon. E não sei se você deve se jogar de cabeça. Foram mais de quinze anos vivendo a boa vida. A vida de verdade.</p><p>O homem de cabelos castanhos abriu um sorriso mordaz.</p><p>– Obrigado pelo alerta. Levarei em consideração sua preocupação em perder uma boa e acessível foda. – ele quase podia sentir o amargor da própria voz na língua.</p><p>– <em>Meninos!</em> – exclamou Lizandra, que vinha apressada do outro lado do salão. Oscar manteve o ar irônico e Lothard não conseguiu recolher a careta de desprazer a tempo. – Oscar, você não andou falando asneiras, andou?</p><p>– Oh, Lizzy! Eu? <em>Imagine!</em> – falou o Arlequim de modo afetado, jogando charme. Ela não precisava ser uma espiã para saber ler um ambiente. Quando o tocou no braço, sentiu a vibração negativa oriunda do peito do namorado. Fausto não a fitou. Lizandra resolveu ignorar seu parente, que estava muito satisfeito em ter sacudido a poeira em mais um evento social.</p><p>– Callum e Beatrice acabaram de chegar. Só faltam eles para você conhecer.</p><p>O espião se afastou de Ó Domhaill reunindo o restinho de força que ainda tinha. Quando viu Callum de costas, pensou se tratar de um <em>berserker</em>. Galahad passou por eles correndo, mas Liz o agarrou para que a cumprimentasse direito. Endireitando-se, voltou-se aos recém-chegados.</p><p>– Callum, Bea, esse é meu namorado, Fausto Lothard. – apresentou ela, com um sorriso que quase não cabia na boca. O Camaleão manteve a pose, mas somente de estar diante do <em>amplamente adorado</em> Callum MacMahon e vê-lo tão de perto o fez lembrar de tudo que ele mesmo não era ou possuía.</p><p>– Que prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Lothard! – disse Callum, estendendo a mão enorme para o outro. – Esta é minha esposa, Beatrice. O senhor já deve ter conhecido nossos meninos Liam e Gavin, eles vivem no castelo. – Lothard assentiu e MacMahon mostrou o nenê no colo da esposa. – Já esse é meu tesouro, nossa caçula, Megan.</p><p>Depois de dar a mão para Callum, ele cumprimentou Beatrice e a julgou uma mulher muito atraente, com seu intenso olhar de safira e o rosto em formato de coração. Espiou o bebê no colo dela e achou a menina parecida com a mãe.</p><p>– O prazer é meu.</p><p>– Demoramos a chegar porque Gavin resolveu quebrar o pé justo hoje.</p><p>– Pois é. – interveio Liz, envolvendo o braço do namorado com o seu. – Estávamos até agora com a minha mãe, que aplicou uma infinidade de feitiços para ajudar nos ossos dele. Coitado, chorava de dor. Agora, corre como se nada tivesse acontecido. Crianças.</p><p>Fausto apenas conseguiu sorrir de lábios. Beatrice se escusou e se dispersou por trás do marido, tendo sido chamada pela cunhada Lori O’Quinlan.</p><p>– Soube da cagada da Lizandra com você, um tempo atrás. – comentou Callum, arrancando risadas da feiticeira.</p><p>– Callum...!</p><p>– Ela te envenenou acidentalmente... verdade?</p><p>Fausto a fitou antes de responder.</p><p>– Verdade. – e se permitiu sorrir para ela com uma pitada de carinho.</p><p>– Então ela deve gostar pra cacete de você. – constatou o homenzarrão e o espião riu. Era verdade o que diziam sobre ele ser simpático e passar uma grande sensação de paz. – No que a Lizandra pisar na bola, a gente conserta. Bem-vindo à família, Lothard.</p><p>Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, abismado com a recepção calorosa.</p><p>– Obrigado, MacMahon. Eu os avisarei dos deslizes dela.</p><p>– <em>Fausto!</em> – e riu gostosamente. Suas bochechas até coraram de lembrar do terrível incidente “aguardente de raiz de mandrágora”.</p><p>– Se me dão licença, tem uns cem Kavanagh, MacMahon, Ó Domhaill, Century, Kinnegan e tantos outros para cumprimentar! – brincou Callum e o casal assentiu, dando passagem para o seu corpanzil.</p><p>Mesmo não tendo sido tão difícil conhecer seu outro rival, Fausto ainda se sentia derrotado. Acompanhou Callum com o olhar, lembrando-se do tanto que se sentia esmaecido em meio àquela opulenta e numerosa família, detentora de honrarias invejáveis, fama extensa e pilhas de ouro.</p><p>– Está tudo bem? – indagou Lady Liz, acarinhando o braço dele onde havia a tatuagem do escudo de runas com o touro no meio. Ele fez que sim, mas Lizandra aprendera a lê-lo com rapidez e soube que não estava nada bem. – Vem comigo.</p><p>Ela o conduziu salão afora até um terraço coberto por uma redoma mágica de proteção contra o frio. Era como uma estufa e aquecida como uma. Sentaram-se em um sofazinho afastado, propício para casais que queriam flertar e se agarrar um pouquinho. Fez com que ele se recostasse para poder encará-lo fundo nos olhos. Depositou as pernas sobre as dele, pegou uma das mãos magras e, com a outra, acariciou os macios cabelos castanho-claros lisos. Ele era tão bonito, e aquela luz da lua... Todos os dias elogiava-se por ter escolhido um homem tão charmoso como aquele para louvar.</p><p>– Me fala? Por favor?</p><p>– Eu só... – desviou o olhar da namorada e fitou mais além, passando os olhos pelo chão de pedra. – ...só fico pensando por que você está comigo.</p><p>Lizandra encarou o medalhão de gárgula por um instante, um pouco chocada.</p><p>– Por que diz isso?</p><p>– Porque eu não tenho um sobrenome importante para te dar, Liz. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas finas. – Não nasci em berço de ouro, não tenho posses, não tenho títulos admiráveis...</p><p>– Fausto...</p><p>– Sou um pé-rapado fodido. – ele falava como um bêbado, mas Liz sabia que ele não havia bebido nada. Estava proibido de fazê-lo por um bom tempo, graças à intoxicação. Ele se ajeitou contra o encosto, dizendo com o corpo que se sentia derrotado. </p><p>– Escuta. Olha pra mim. – chamou ela, envolvendo a mão dele com as suas. O espião estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o encosto do móvel, numa pose de puro desamparo. – Nesse tempo todo que eu punha o “Clube da Medusa” em prática, estive com muitas pessoas. Estive com gente muito rica, dona de um tudo. – ele não parecia contente com o rumo daquela conversa. – Circulei entre o <em>créme de la créme</em> da sociedade bruxa do país e até mesmo além. Me pergunta se algum desses homens <em>tão</em> abastados e <em>tão</em> notáveis me fez querer ser monogâmica.</p><p>Fausto ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorriu de lábios e fechou os olhos de mel.</p><p>– Não fizeram.</p><p>– Nem um sequer. Apresentei um ou outro coitado aqui dentro para que minha mãe não pensasse que eu era uma cafetina. – ele não conseguiu segurar a risada. Liz acarinhou os cabelos dele. – Entretanto, nunca usei a palavra “namorado”. As pessoas só presumiam que o eram.</p><p>– É mesmo?</p><p>– Eles eram donos de montanhas de dinheiro, mas não tinham o seu caráter, a sua personalidade magnética, e esses seus olhos do mais puro mel... ah, nenhum deles tinha <em>mesmo</em>. – o espião afagava devagarinho o braço da namorada com os dedos. – Fausto, eu passei dezessete anos sem rumo. Não fui capaz de me conectar com ninguém em um nível satisfatório. Não fui capaz de me atrelar a ninguém que me desse vontade de deixar aquela vida vazia de esbórnia. Contudo, quando te conheci, alguma coisa simplesmente... <em>clicou.</em> Você me fez ver que eu podia <em>recomeçar</em>. – o olhar dele agora era doce, quase envergonhado por receber tanto amor de volta. – Se foi metafísico ou não, um lance de almas, não sei dizer! Pode ter a ver com você ser tão deliciosamente misterioso e saber apagar meu fogo quando precisa... pode ter a ver com você causar em mim uma vontade gigante de acelerar o tempo quando está longe (mas passa, porque sei que, quando você retornar, a dor da saudade vai valer cada segundo) ou de me fazer não me importar em abrir mão do controle... tem tantas coisas, que nem sei di... – ele se aproximou e a beijou apaixonadamente, puxando-a mais para o próprio colo, apreciando o calor dos braços dela em volta de seu pescoço.</p><p>Ele parecia ter retornado à antiga estabilidade, com os maliciosos olhos de mel ostentando um gostoso afeto reservado apenas a ela.</p><p>– Se analisar demais, perde a graça.</p><p>– Então me beija...</p><p> </p><p>///</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>